Buttsquat Beach Blitzer
The Buttsquat Beach Blitzer is a dune buggy previously owned by Buttsquat and Suzi, until McGee won it from them. It only appears in "Slimeball Run." Description The Buttsquat Beach Blaster is a dune buggy owned by Camp Sunny Smiles, and Buttsquat calls it "the fastest car near the lake." It is started via a key, and it has many features, including (but not limited to); *a weapons-garde titanium frame *double turbo thrusters *auto-inflating whitewall tires *seven cup holders *a mobile missile launcher (hidden within the buggy's roof) *tire-popping darts (activated with a red button) *a pair of plane-like wings for gliding (activated with a red button) *a bubble defence system (excreted from the grill and activated with a smartphone) *a large magnifying glass (activated with a red button) Appearance The Buttsquat Beach Blitzer has a bright blue frame with the Camp Sunny Smiles logo on the back, and a flag of the camp attached to a pole on the roof. At the back, there are two red lights and an orange grill. It has four orange wheels with black tires on them, and four orange polestar connect the tires to the buggy. There is also a glass cover protecting the people inside. Inside the buggy, the walls are orange and the seats are bright red. The dashboard is blue and has a steering wheel, seven cup holders, two red buttons, a lever, and 16 square buttons ranging from red to yellow in color. Role in episode When McGee, Gretchen, Squirt and Pinky are having fun near some sand dunes, Buttsquat and Suzi (in the Buttsquat Beach Blitzer) arrive, scaring Pinky. Buttsquat and Suzi smugly show the Beach Blitzer and its many features to them, causing McGee to say that his (non-existent) McGee Mud Mover is better. Buttsquat and Suzi challenge McGee and Gretchen to a race, where the winners receive the losers' car, and they accept. Later, during the Slimeball Run, Buttsquat uses the Blitzer's many gadgets to delay the Mud Mover. First, the Blitzer pops one of the Mud Mover's tires with a dart, then (after using the wings to glide to safety), the Blitzer blows bubbles into McGee and Gretchen's faces, before finally using a magnifying glass to cut to Mud Mover in half. During the final stretch, Buttsquat and Suzi start pushing Pinky (who has curled into a ball) with the Blitzer, causing him to destroy the Camp Lakebottom outhouse. As McGee deals with Pinky, Gretchen continues to race the Beach Blitzer. Just before Bttsquat and Suzi win, McGee and Pinky rebound off of Sawyer and Armand's counter fly into the air, and land onto the Blitzer, flattening it. Gretchen wins, and Buttsquat gives the Blitzer's key to McGee. Gretchen congratulates McGee on being the owner of a "turbo-powered pancake," and McGee smiles. Trivia *When Armand is introducing the vehicles used in the Slimeball Run, he mistakenly calls the Buttsquat Beach Blitzer the "Buttsquat Beach Blaster." *The various features shown on the dashboard vary between scenes. For example, the 16 square buttons and seven cup holders are only shown during the scene where Buttsquat and Suzi show off the Blitzer's features. Category:Vehicles Category:Objects